


Gym Babe

by carmen_sandyeggo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, M/M, Underage Sex, slight false impressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmen_sandyeggo/pseuds/carmen_sandyeggo
Summary: When there's a hottie at the gym, it's hard not to look their way.





	Gym Babe

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's a purely self indulgent work.
> 
> Prompto is 17, Gladio is 20.

There was a new guy at the gym, Prom noticed. He’s been coming here for the last few months. Prompto would know. He’s seen all the regulars passing through here for the past several years since signing up for a membership. Same routine; day in, day out, for the past five years. Early in the morning when the gym opened, and again in the evening until nearing closing time. People have come and gone, and come again. This guy caught Prom’s immediate attention, he nearly broke his neck making a double take the first time he saw him. He was tall, buff, and bronze skinned. Shaved head on the side, longish hair on top. Incredibly hot would be an understatement in describing the guy. But there he was; showing up around the same times as Prom, two-a-day’s at the gym every day; weekends included. It didn’t take long to notice the other’s schedule around the gym.

0450ish Prom arrives to the gym, waiting outside for the doors to open at 0500. Depending who was working, the front desk would open the doors early to let him in. Especially if it was cold outside.

0500 Prom would be shoving his stuff in his locker. And right as he would leave the men’s locker room, Mr. Sexy Beefcake would come strolling in with his headphones on, looking serious as he always did.

0630 Prom would be sweating, dying from his explosive workout, and heading towards the locker room to take a shower.

0700 Prom is freshly showered and back in the locker room to get dressed. Around this time, Prom’s gym crush would walks by past him, shower stuff in hand. Prompto would need to head out and catch the 0720 bus to get to school.

By 1700ish, Prom is heading back to the gym, ready to hit a second round.

1800 rolls around just as Prom checks in--and as always, by the time Prom shoved and locked his things away, _he_ would stroll in.

Right around 2145, as soon as Prom sees the last janitorial crew out for a last sweep, Prom calls it for the night before they close at 2200. There wouldn’t be a point in taking a shower. Prom usually walked home in his gym clothes and took of business there. Prom assumed the other would wait until he was told to leave, or just a few minutes after him or something.

Look, Prom can’t help but be so observant. It shouldn’t be confused with stalking. However…he noticed that occasionally the gym hottie would wear a snapback or flat billed baseball cap turned around, wore tank tops, varying from loose fitting to really tight, or no top at all ~~like a tool~~. Annnnd not to deepen the slight creepiness, but he noticed an increase of outlines on the newcomer's body. Looked like a bird, of some sort. An Eagle, maybe? Whatever it was, it was really cool and suited the guy. This guy, whoever he was, was Prom’s new motivation to show up and work hard. Having some refreshing eye candy to ogle and indulge at discreetly. And this was how Prom kept his distance-- a far. Usually Prompto would nod or give a small wave to the other regulars. But not this guy. No offense or whatever but he seemed to be the type of guys wouldn’t recognize Prom’s existence. Prom’s words. The teen blond realistically believed that just because he was cognizant of his surroundings, didn’t mean everyone else was. Which was fair, in all honesty.

But ugh _Gods_ he was so fucking hot. Prom couldn’t help but think of him while he sat in his boring lectures at school. He thought about the guy’s thick corded muscles, how hot he sounded when he grunted (that one time his own ear buds slipped out at the same time the other was lifting a four plated barbell), how sweaty he’d get from being there for hours, those shorts he wore that framed his perfectly round bubble like butt, and wondered if... _maybe_ the other guy has noticed him, even in the slightest. A guy could dream, right?

He confided in Noct about his most recent crush, referred to as ‘Gym Babe’, leaving out specific details to avoid being deemed obsessed with a total stranger.

“Why don’t you talk to him?” Noct suggested one afternoon during lunch.

“ _What?_ Noct. I can’t just--” Prom scoffs, “I can’t just _talk_ to him There’s gym etiquette to follow, bro.”

Noct shrugs, chewing his cold cut sandwich, “Okay? And?”

“Whaddyou mean _‘and’?_ I _can’t_ talk to him.”

“Why not?”

“ _Because,_ Noct! I’d like, die of embarrassment if I say something dumb. Or stutter. Or if he’s like clearly disinterested in talking to me.”

Noct rolls his eyes and swallows hard, “You won’t know if you don’t try dude.” he says finally, taking a sip of his drink. This was true. But, to spare Prom’s anxiety, it was best not to. He can admire from afar. He doesn’t need anything more than that. That is until--

Prom couldn’t go another set. The bar felt impossibly heavy. He knew he could do it at a lighter weight, but he just needed to do one more set for a new PR. Looking around the gym this late at night, Prom didn’t have a whole lot of options to ask someone to spot him. There was a real lanky girl over in the cardio area. Not to judge a book by its cover but, the weight Prom was pressing probably weighed more than her. Scanning again, there’s an older gentleman who is rowing in poor form and out of breath. Prom hated bothering the staff-- they checked people in and put equipment back where it belonged-- they weren’t trainers. But Prom knew _one_ person who could help him out. And he was over by the squat rack. _Uuugghhhh,_ the teen groaned to himself. He really didn’t want to ask _him_ of all people. But Prompto wasn’t even halfway done with his workout, and bailing out now would hurt his own pride. Looking back and forth to the decline bench and to the hotty over by the racks, Prom took a deep breath and stalked him way towards the very person he promised himself to keep his distance from.

The guy was browsing through his playlist when Prom approached him, waving at him to get his attention. The guy looks up, _oh Gods his eyes are fucking gorgeous_ , and pulls down his earphones. “Sup man?” he asks in a deep voice Prom suspected him to have.

“Hey uh, sorry to bother you in the middle of your set but uhm…” Prom looks back at his station, and back at the taller, _sexy_ man, “you think you can spot me?” he asks shly.

“Yeah!” he says, tucking his phone away in his shorts pocket.

“Thanks.” Prom says quietly, tucking his hair behind his ears.

“No problem. Would be bad if it landed on your face, right?”

Prom chuckles, “Ehh, might fix my face and make me look better if you ask me."

The guys smiles and shakes his head, “C’mon man, I’m sure you have all the ladies after you.”

Prom ignores the comment and leans back into the bench. He didn’t need to tell this perfect stranger no ladies were after him because _ladies_ didn’t catch his eye. He focuses on the set, placing his hands on the bar comfortably. He looked up at the guy, nodding to indicate he was ready. He pushes and lifts the bar, arms only slightly shaking from doing so. He lowers the bar to his chest and sharply exhales and he pushes it away from him. The guy tells Prom how good his form is and to keep it up. Four reps in and Prom can feel his arms burning. “Ffffffuck!” Prom gasps. The guy hovers his hands over and under the bar in case he needs to grab it.

“C’mon kid, you got this, push push push push push--”

By the Astrals, Prom pushes his fifth and final rep, shaking his head that he’s done and racks the barbell with the help of his spotter.

“Good shit!” A firm smack on Prom’s chest takes him by surprise, but the rush of relief and pride flowing through his veins makes him feel proud of his new PR. “Thanks again man.” Prom panted, gasping for breath to deliver oxygen to his muscles.

“What’d you need me for? That was all you.” The other insisted, to which Prom shook his head. “Nah man I’m serious. You have the strength,” he says, playfully squeezing Prom’s bicep with his thumb and forefinger. “Did you wanna go for another, or?”

“Oh! No. No, no. That was it for me on this.” Prom dismisses. “Still got other exercises to do, so…”

“Alright. Well, if you ever need another spot, don’t be shy to ask.” he offers, “Name’s Gladio.”

 _Gladio._ “Pr-Prompto!” the blond says in return.

“See you around, Prompto.” Gladio says kindly with a smile that reaches his eyes.

 

 

Ever since that day Gladio spotted Prom, now they exchange small waves or head nods when they see each other. Mostly when they see each other for the first time, and when Prom departs. It’s nice but it fuels Prompto’s inappropriate imagination.

But it didn’t affect just Prompto. Oh no. As much as the blond didn’t know, Gladio too was paying even closer attention to this Prompto character. It had been hard to miss the freckled blondie floating around the gym. He did his best not to look at him. He wasn’t sure if he would scare the kid but-- he didn’t go unnoticed. But now that they were friendly, Gladio dared to sneak a peek here and there at said blond. The kid was tenacious-- huffing and puffing and really pushing his body to the limits. Gladio had to admit, he worried the kid wasn’t letting his muscle rest long enough but...who was he to really judge or say anything? He was the same guy who still benched despite getting his back inked up.

But with all this being said, Gladio paid attention to how Prom looked-- face flushed red, bullets of sweat dripping down his face, the was his freckles stood out against his pale skin. He loved it when Prom wore sleeveless shirts. He had really nice arms. Sure, he wasn’t _big_ like himself but, he looked fucking _good_.

Prom thought he could steal a glance or two towards Gladio’s way to spark some motivation within him when he felt too tired to keep going. And when he did with the help of the gym’s mirror lined walls, it was a shock to see Gladio already looking at him. As if he had been burned, Prom quickly looks down, ashamed to be caught looking. But...Gladio had been look at him too, right? No...no way. That was just his wishful thinking. Right? A guy like Gladio wouldn’t let himself get caught staring. He looked too suave and smooth for that. But for the next several days, Prom couldn’t help but wonder the burning question in the back of his mind: was Gladio actually checking Prom out? He would need to test this theory. But how?

Prom decided on the busiest day, Saturday, he would purposefully put himself in a positions where only he can see if Gladio is checking him out, without the other noticing. Over by the dual cable machine, the end of the wall curled in, and ended the row of mirrors. Today was back and bi day for the both of them. Only Gladio strolled in a little late and was searching for a spot to get started on his routine. With the lat machine open and available, Gladio snags it. Which is perfect-- it allows Prom to watch Gladio through the mirror, so whenever the guy would rest in between sets, he would be able to see if Gladio looks over his way.

The first three sets, Gladio did not as much as sway and turn his way, nearly confirming Prom’s rather negative expectations. But wait-- Prom’s eyes widened as he saw Gladio straining his eyes over towards where he was standing and looking him up and down. Luckily Gladio didn’t notice Prom had caught him ~~(Gods bless mirrors)~~. But of course it didn’t take long for them both to catch each other looking at the other. And when Gladio caught eyes, he fucking winks at the blond, who in turn blushes furiously and gives a nervous smile. With that reaction alone, Gladio knows he can approach Prom and work his charm to get acquainted. And he did just that.

“D-di-dinner?” Prom stuttered, mouth going dry. Gladio shrugs, keeping his lopsided smile on his face.

“I mean, if you wanna? Figure you might be down to grab a bite after finishing up here tonight. My treat.” Gladio offers.

“U-uhm,” Prom mumbles. He totally wants to join Gladio but he’s not too sure how to act around the guy. The fact that they essentially have been caught looking over each others way is a topic that kinda hard to not bring up and ignore. Gladio raises a brow, feeling unsure if he was misunderstanding things. Before the man could retract the invitation, Prom accepts. “Yeah. Sure, why not?” It would save Prom the awful shopping trip he had forgotten to make yesterday and save it for tomorrow’s errands.

Gladio smiles, straightening up. “Cool. Um, I know you usually leave before me--” _Oh em gee, he has been noticing,_ “-- But uh, I have two more exercises to finish so um…”

“Oh! I can wait. It’s no problem.” Prom assures. “No rush man. Do you big guy.” The nickname makes Gladio’s heart flutter a bit. Sure, he hears it from everyone else but having it come from Prom makes it...different.

A short 20 minutes later, Gladio guides Prom over to his car, popping the trunk to put their bags in. “I dunno about you, but I could go for something with a lot of carbs and a lot of meat.” Prom hums to himself, loving the sound of the food idea. Prom rarely treated himself to a cheat day, but he was in the mood for something fresh.

“There’s this place I like to go to. It’s like a mini Lestallum restaurant. They have these burritos-- ugh, they’re amazing. Rice, beans, meat, avocado. It’s pretty delicious.” Gladio considers the idea for only a moment before asking Prom for directions to get to the place  


“Holy shit that was filling.” Gladio says leaning back into the booth and sighing in content.

“Told ya. Not too expensive either.” Prom throws in, untying the draw string to his shorts to let his stomach inflate to take a deep breath. “ ‘M stuffed.”

“Same. I dunno if I can drive.” Gladio jokes, rubbing his face with one hand. “Say uh...you want a ride home? It’s pretty late.”

Prom starts to decline the offer but then realizes that the busses have stopped running, and Prom was too full to run, and it was way too cold to walk all the way home. “Um yeah, if you don’t mind that it."

“Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t mind.” 

They rode silently as Prom pointed out where Gladio needed to turn. Seeing as the house didn’t have any of the lights on, as usual, Prom pointed out to the curb Gladio could park in front of. “Thanks for dinner, and the ride.” Prom says unclipping his seat belt.

“Yeah no problem,” Gladio replies robotically, watching Prom. “Lemme pop the trunk for you.” Prompto gets out, leaving the door open to grab his bag from the back, and returns to the passenger’s side, leaning in to smile at Gladio.  
  
“Thanks again Galdio. See you tomorrow?”

“Like clockwork.”

 

 

Grabbing a bite to eat didn’t happen _all_ the time, but when it did, Gladio would always drive Prom home afterwards. During the times they would eat and drive together, they would ask questions about one another regarding their interests. And somehow, they both avoided the burning question of what the other did for a living. Gladio never wore his Crownsguard gear in public unless he was with the Prince. And he didn’t want to disclose this information to Prompto and be treated differently all of a sudden. And seeing how Prom was close to graduating and turning 18, Prom didn’t think he needed to tell Gladio this as a _warning_ or whatever. They enjoyed each other company, and didn’t want to ruin their new friendship.

Another familiar night, and Gladio drops Prompto off at his house. Only, Prompto hesitates. “Something wrong Chocobo?” Gladio asks.

Prompto gives Gladio a playful glare at the nickname for a quick second, “Yeah I just uh...would you like to come in? For some coffee or something?” he invites, which pleasantly catches Gladio by surprise.

“Sure. Where should I uhh?”  
  
“Oh, there’s an alley right here. You can park there. No one ever drives or walks through there.”

While Gladio parks, Prom unlocks the door, leaving the front porch light on for him to see the path. Gladio shuts the door behind him, seeing the kitchen light on with Prom in it, fixing a pot of coffee. “It’ll be a few minutes.” Prom announces without looking back to Gladio. Gladio hums, looking around the place. It’s very neat. Empty almost-- like hardly anyone actually lives here. He takes slow short steps into the kitchen to join Prom.

“Nice place you got.” He comments.

“Thanks.”

“You live here alone?”

Prom takes a second to respond. “You can say that.” Gladio senses he shouldn’t prod and ask any more invading questions regarding it. “How do you like your coffee?”

“Oh, uh, black for me.” Gladio says, taking the mug from Prom. His fingers brush over the soft white hand and linger for half a second, which causes Prom to blush again, tearing his eyes away. “Thanks.” Gladio says softly, taking a careful sip of the strong hot beverage. Prom feels those honey brown eyes burning a hole right through him as he drowns his coffee in milk and honey.

“So uh, Prom, you got any plans this weekend?” Gladio asks finally, breaking the silence between them.

“Huh? This weekend? Uh, n-no. Why? What’s up?” Prom asks.

“Was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something. I have the day of Saturday and have no other way to spend it with anyone so I--”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Prom blurted. Both men are frozen in place, their heart beats pumping loudly in their ears. “...shit...did I-- I didn’t mean t-...say that...out...loud…”

“No,” Gladio clears his throat briefly, “no it’s uh, it’s fine. Sorry. Didn’t mean to come off that way.”

Prom is confused, “Sooo it’s _not_ a date…?”

Gladio blinks, mouth opening then closing, unsure how to recover from this slightly awkward moment. “I mean it uh, doesn’t _have_ to be if you don’t want it to be. I wouldn’t want to ruin our friendship--”

“Ruin it.” Prom interjects. They’re both staring at each other now, coffee still piping hot and steaming in their hands. Gladio swiftly puts the mug down to his left and cups Prom’s face, kissing him like a hungry man. Prom instantly melts into Gladio, sighing in his mouth. He too puts the coffee to the side, opening himself up for the other to step closer into his space. Prom’s lower back meets the opposing end of the kitchen counter, Gladio pressing himself against Prom’s body, chasing kiss after sugary kiss. It’s Prom who licks Gladio’s lips first, wanting to taste more than just those full lips. And Gladio deepens it-- mouth open and cradling the back of Prom’s head to bring him in.

Gods know how long they’ve been like this in the kitchen. Long enough where Gladio grew bold enough to slip his hands down Prompto’s waist, fingers tracing the hem of his shirt, slipping under to touch skin-- feeling the familiar raise and sunken patterns of thin stretch marks. The thought of that alone fuels Gladio’s desire. Prom was so _real_. So, _normal_. Nothing like the royals and recruited Glaives back at the Citadel. The more Gladio slips his hands under Prom’s shirt, he feels him stiffen. “Sorry, _mn_ , you not like that?”

“Just, _hn_ , self conscious.”

“Don’t be,” Gladio says against Prom’s lips. “You’re fucking _hot_.”

Prom whines hearing the compliment, letting his head fall back for Gladio to kiss. At some point he had spread his legs to accommodate the larger man, holding onto the back of his shirt in loose fists. “ _Gladio,_ ” Prom whimpered. He was so hard it hurt. And all from just _kissing_. Gods, Prom didn’t need to be reminded of how much of a virgin he was. But with a firm roll of Gladio’s hips, Prom felt just how hard his guest was too.

Wanting more, Gladio lifts the front of Prompto’s shirt, eyes devouring the sight of creamy white skin lightly covered in very pale, almost silvery like stretch marks. Despite that, Gladio followed the faint trail of freckles on Prom’s stomach and up to his chest. Gladio pinches one bud between his fingers, and bends down to lick at the other. He loves hearing the surprised gasp from Prom. _Gods, he sounds just as hot as I imagined,_ Gladio thought to himself, his cock twitching at the reality. He plants hurried kisses down Prom’s torso, squatting down to rest on the back of his calves. Looking up at Prom, he’s beet red and his cerulean eyes blown wide, he smiles, “Want me to take care of _this_ for ya?” he asks, rubbing his palm against the blond’s length. All the teen could do was nod, biting his lower lip a he watched this big, strong, and powerful being on his knees before him-- asking to take care of his raging boner. Seeing as Gladio liked seeing Prom’s skin, he tucks the fabric between his teeth to stay out of the way, and help keep Prom grounded.

Tugging the shorts and boxers down, the blond’s cock sprang and bobbed free, glistening lightly under the kitchen light. Gladio licks his lips and looks up as he opens his mouth to suckle on the leaky tip. Prom slaps his hand over his mouth the moment he hears himself let out a feminine moan. He fists his shirt, balling it up into his mouth to help muffle the embarrassing sounds. Leaning against the counter, Prom’s arms shake to keep him steady. He felt weak. High. Drunk. All at the same time. Gladio’s mouth was hot and so wet, it was almost too overwhelming for Prompto. He could come just like this. But as if the other man knew, the base of his length is pinched just firmly enough to ease off his building orgasm.

Watching the blond above him was entertaining in a way. He was so responsive. So sensitive to every little move he made. The flick of his tongue, the harsh suck, running his lips up and down the length-- every single thing made Prom shudder and whine. It was cute seeing him trying to hold back, whereas Gladio was doing everything he could to get him to be loud. Adding his own hand into the mix, truly unravelled Prom. “ _Ah fffaah-- ah! Gladdy, I’m--_ ”

“Now _that_ ,” Gladio gasps, smacking and licking his lips, “is what I like to hear.” He twists his wrist and slips his thumb over the slit, causing Prom to buck into his hand. “Does that feel good?” he asks. All Prom can do is nod, unable to find his voice for a verbal response, using it solely to choke back his moans. “Nuh-uh,” Gladio hums, pausing his hand, “I wanna hear you _say it_.” he purrs.

“ _Ah-- fff- nng! Feels s-- hnnn- good._ ” Prom forces out, just to get Gladio to keep doing what he was doing. And it works. Gladio resumes jerking Prompto off, loving how fucking perfect he felt in his hand. “ _Gladdy-- Gladdy, Gladdy, I’m-- I’m-- !_ ” Prom buck his hips into Gladio’s mouth, coming hard, cock twitching with every spurt. “ ‘M sorry, ‘m sorry…” Prom pants, thighs shaking.

Gladio swallows, licking his lips with a smile. “It’s fine, it’s _fiiine_.” he says. Prom pulls his hips away, pulling Gladio back up on his feet and kissing him.

“Lemme return the favor.” Prom suggests.

“Ah, heh, no need. I uh...yeah…” Looking down, there was a growing wet spot on the front of Gladio’s shorts.

“Really?” Prom says breathlessly, “W-what made you--?"

“You’re fucking hot Prom. Seeing you, _hearing_ you...it’s all better than what I imagined it to be.” Gladio whispers deeply in Prom’s ear, kissing his jaw. 

“You... _thought_ about me?” Prom asked in disbelief, feeling Gladio nod in confirmation.

“That weird?” Gladio asks.

“N-No! I mean-- can’t say I didn’t do the same. ‘Bout you.” Gladio chuckles in the crook of Prom’s neck, laying affectionate kisses there. Because their feelings were mutual, they both could foresee putting their imaginations to use a lot more frequently.

 

 

Whenever Gladio didn’t have royal duties after his evening workout, he and Prom would head back to the blond’s place. They’d order something in and fool around on the couch while they waited. And then fool around again after eating. It never went further than hand and blow jobs. One time while Prom was giving Gladio head, he suggested that the other man play with his ass-- to which Gladio raised the suggestion to having the blond sit on his face. In a sixty-nine position, Prom hummed and moaned around Gladio’s cock, while said man ate him out and fingered him.

This was how they kept things. Super casual. A little wine and dine, occasional date here and there, engaged in learning each other’s small interests, and messed around. Prom forced the thought of his age being found out in the back of his mind. He didn’t want his, whatever it was, between him and Gladio to stop. Plus, Gladio hadn’t mentioned his age, so there was no reason for Prom to mention his. It wasn’t like he was going to turn him in or whatever, so why did it matter? Again, he was turning 18 soon...ish...After he graduated-- which was right around the corner from finals. In this time, Prom continued to play off Gladio as his gym crush to Noct. He didn’t wanted to be judged or need an earful from him. So until then-- they were going to continue enjoying each other company. Like today--

Here they were again, on Prom’s couch, making out, grinding on one another after a . Large hands were groping the teen’s ass, kneading the plushest part with his fingertips. Rolling his hips and having hold on his favorite asset on the blond, Gladio was growing excited; moaning in Prompto’s mouth.

“Prom?” he whispers between kisses, earning a ‘ _hmm?_ ’ from the other, “you wanna have sex?” he asks. Prompto stills, his last kiss tugging at Gladio’s bottom lip and pulls away just a bit, smiling.

“Mhm,” Prom hums, “do you?”

“I’ve been thinking about fucking you for a while now. So, yeah, I do.” Gladio admits. With that, Prom slides off, telling Gladio to follow him to his room. The older male did just that, following closely behind him, eager to have the blond beneath him 

Walking into the room, Gladio takes note of how neat it was. Prom turns back to him, standing on his tippy toes to kiss pull him in for a kiss, the backs of his knees hitting the edge of the frame and falling back on the mattress. Prom spreads his legs for Gladio to lay comfortably on him, continuing to kiss and feel each other. Gladio cracks one eye open, looking to the right of the bed. There’s textbooks stacked up next to it. Gladio had figured Prom for a college kid from the beginning, so the text books weren’t a surprise. He wouldn’t know any better-- Gladio had completed his education within the palace, taught by Monica and Dennis.

Gladio unzipped his jacket, taking it off and tossing it, adding his shirt along the beginning pile. Prom too is in a hurry to undress, wanting to feel Gladio’s skin against his own. He had seen Gladio without his shirt plenty of times, but in this situation, he was 10x hotter. That hard chest, full pecs, well defined abs (all _eight_ mounds), those round shoulders, thick arms and well defined muscles-- _uuunnff_ _♡_

Prom scratched at the waistband of Gladio’s shorts, “Take these _off_ already.” He demanded, slipping his fingers under the other’s briefs. The older man smirks, finding Prompto’s needs adorable.

“ _You_ take these off already, Mr. Impatient.” Gladio counters. Prompto shoves the bottoms of Gladio’s hips and down his thighs, telling him to kick them off as he strips his own gym shorts off. Finally naked, their cocks rub against each other, breathy moans in their ears. “Where’s your lube?” Gladio asks, voice raspy. Prom blindly reaches out in his little bed frame above him. Gladio grabs the bottle from Prom, going through the motions of opening it and drizzling some on his fingers before dipping his hand below and between Prom’s parted cheeks to trace his hole; a feeling Prom was all too familiar with. He welcomed those thick fingers, relaxing immediately under the bigger man’s touch. “You _that_ familiar with me you’re just sucking me right in?” Prompto blushes for being called out, he can’t help it feels so good! He whines, hiking up his legs over Gladio’s shoulders to deepen the penetration.

Gladio loved watching Prom’s face-- unravelling him like this, only for him to see and enjoy. He couldn’t get enough of it to be honest. If he could be in bed like this all day everyday, Gladio would take his young lover apart piece by piece.

“Gladio, please, I can’t. I’ll come like this if you keep doing that.” Prom warned. “Here,” he stretches his arm out again, looking for the three foiled strip of condoms. Tearing one off, he gives it to Gladio, “put it on and put it in.” Now seeing Prompto look so slutty as he grabbed at his member with one hand, and pinching his own nipples with the other, Gladio’s brain short circuited as he fumbled to get the condom rolled on. He pumped lubricant on his cock liberally, dragging his wet coated hand up and down the crack of Prom’s ass. “C’mon Gladdy, hurry the fuck up would ya?"

“Why you little--” Gladio growls, spreading Prom’s legs apart roughly. He bring his hips forward, guiding the head of his cock to the entrance, gently pressing in. Prom slaps his hand on Gladio’s forearm, gasping from the overwhelming feeling of Gladio breaching his insides. Once the tip pops in, they both groan in unison. “Oh _fuck_ Prom-- you’re so fucking tight.”

“ _Oh ffffuck--_ ” Prom breathes through the dull pain of being stretched open. He knew losing his virginity would hurt a little, and considering how thick Gladio was, he had underestimated how much it would actually hurt-- even with the stretching Gladio had done beforehand. But it still felt pretty good considering.

Sheathing himself to the hilt, Gladio stays still for Prom to get used to the feeling. He feels how hot Prom is through the barrier. He’s not sure if it’s his own cock or Prom’s inside that are pulsating hard, but it feels incredible. “You good?” Gladio checks in with Prom.

“Yeah. Just---fuck you’re big, _ah~_ ”

Gladio knew he was well endowed, but hearing it from Prom stroked his ego. He slowly rolled his hips in a circular motion, testing the waters to see if Prom had adjusted. He hums pleasantly, whispering to Gladio to move.

Dragging his cock out one inch at a time, pushing back in at an even slower pace before earning a slap to his own ass to move faster, Gladio pumps full thrusts into the blond, loving the little breathy ‘ _ah, ah, ah’_ s coming from him. With Prom all laid out and relaxed, he looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Gladio thought about the days he’s pull up a good porno, watching the bottom sliding off the bed-- getting railed as his head hung of the edge of the bed. This was so much better than that. This beats _every_ encounter Gladio has had. Prom wasn’t just a notch Gladio messed around with for fun. He was...different. But he wouldn’t say that to the younger, possibly ruining what they had going on.

The pace was perfect. Although Prom wanted it harder and faster, he had an inkling he could come like this, and quite possibly again once Gladio picked up the pace to chase his own orgasm. Raising his hips off the bed a bit, Gladio was now hitting his prostate dead on, forcing a higher pitched moan out of him. “ _Oohh fffff-uuuck! Gladdy, ‘M bout t’come. ‘M right there--ah!_ ” Gladio thrusted a little harder, watching the way Prom took the pounding.

The teen tensed up, clenching tightly around the thick cock, he shuddered, coming hard in thick white ropes over his taut stomach. And Gladio kept pushing through, abusing his sensitive nerves. The fact Prom had come untouched was a new one for the both of them. Definitely unexpected.

“Think you can get on your stomach?” Gladio asked, helping Prom turn over before he could answer. Prom relaxes his chest into the sheets, letting Gladio do whatever he wanted with his hips-- raising them and positioning his legs to remain up. The sight of pale rounds cheeks nestled perfectly against tan hips was-- “Oh my _Gods_. You should see yourself.” Gladio murmured.

Prompto turns his head to the side a bit, “Take a picture then and lemme see.”

Gladio thought Prom couldn’t get any more perfect than before, but now? The Astrals definitely sent him down for Gladio. They had to of.????

Gladio snatches the digital camera resting on the nightstand, turning it on and focusing on Prom’s perfect ass, clicking a few times for a good shot to show. He plays with the shots, taking one of his dark hand spreading one cheek to reveal the red pucker. Another of of his own cock rested between them. And another looking as if his dick was about to press in. Handing the camera back to Prom, Gladio bring one leg up for purchase against the mattress, sinking himself in once more, sighing contently to be back in the tight warm heat.

A hot flash went through Prom’s body seeing the photos Gladio had just taken. He couldn’t believe that was _him_. He looked so good. He started to take in and believe Gladio’s complimentary words regarding his looks. And at this new position, Prom couldn’t help but call out in pleasure when his lover dove back in. He fists the sheets, tears brimming his eyes of feeling so overwhelmingly _good_.

Holding onto that tiny waist, Gladio’s arousal only grew when realizing something-- he had a size kink. He was so large in stature compared to Prompto, who was smaller and very lean. His hands could wrap around Prom easily. Watching it professionally and behind a screen was one thing, but again, the real deal? Nothing compared. Gladio was in a trance watching himself slip in and out easily, listening to the light smack of Prom’s ass clapping together as it bounced on his cock. “Fuck that’s hot.” Gladio murmurs to himself.  He has to tear his eyes away for a moment before he blew his load too early. He wanted to make this good for Prom. He catches something in the corner of his eye-- looking to his right, Gladio is met with his own reflection. A full length mirror mounted on the outside of a closet door. Watching himself fuck Prom from an overview angle was hot in itself, but the mirror? Seeing just how _long_ Gladio was, and how _easily_ it was going in-- Gladio gave Prompto even more credit for taking him so well. Gladio drapes himself over Prom, kissing his neck sweetly and interlacing his fingers with smaller, paler, thinner ones. “You wanna see something?”

Prom was in a daze. His body thrummed with how good Gladio was making him feel. He said something about wanting to see...something? He’s gently held close against the bigger man’s hrd chest. With a thumb and forefinger on either side of his jaw, Gladio turns his head to his right, looking directly at the mirror. Prom woke up a bit more seeing what he saw-- watching Gladio fucking him, seeing his love face contorted in pleasure. He listened to Gladio’s gravelly voice, telling him how gorgeous he was, being a good boy and taking all that dick. Yes, he wanted to be good. Prom wanted to be perfect for Gladio. With the light praise, Prom tumbled forward back to his previous position, now throwing his hips back in rhythm with the other’s thrusts. Gladio paused, watching Prom ride him as his ass jiggled nicely from doing so. A loud crack sounds the room from Gladio spanking Prom, encouraging him to “Keep going, ah yeah, just like that baby,” which of course, sparked Prom’s adoration for praise.

Looking back at the mirror, pride swelled in Gladio’s chest. He knew he always looked good, dedicating many hours and working hard in the gym to look this way. But he never thought he’d look this good because of Prompto-- fucking him and riling him up like this. Hearing his own name spill from the blond’s lips set him over the edge. Taking a possessive hold of Prom once more, he gives him a quick warning before hammering into him roughly, eager to spill soon. “Come on my back.” He hears Prom say. _Oh **fuck** yes._

Pulling out harshly, Gladio rips the condom off with a snap, jacking himself off furiously. He feels it coming, a low groan growing louder and deeper as his own seeds finally spurts through. Prom looks to the side, watching it all-- the veins in Gladios neck pop out with the thick cords of muscle. Seeing his arm flex the way it did to move quickly to jerk off quickly. And seeing as well as feeling the warm landings of come all over his ass and lower back. Prom didn’t even know he had his own hand on his leaking cock before he was coming again from it all.

They pant, huffing and puffing for air to fill their lungs. They had broken a second sweat since their routine from the gym. Prom tilts his hips to the side, letting his lower body fall on the soiled mattress. He beckons Gladio to join him, embracing him closely, nuzzling his face into the larger man’s chest and tangling their legs together. It’s silent, but no uncomfortably so. Prom listens to Gladio’s heartbeat slow down in his chest, the sound lulling him to sleep. Until the sound of a phone, not his own, sounds off, an alert setting of in his brain to wake up again.

“ _Shit shit shit shit--_ ” Gladio scrambles to reach his phone on the floor. “Hello?” Prom could hear a rather upset voice on the other end of the line, asking where in Ifrit’s Hell Gladio was at this hour. Looking over to his alarm, oh sit, it was nearing midnight! “Yeah I’m on my way, got sidetracked is all….it’s nothing, just been stressed...Yeah...Yeah I’m on my way...My bad Pop….Okay...Okay, bye.” Gladio hangs up and groans. “I gotta go. I’m in deep shit if I don’t get my ass back home in 15.” He looks over at Prom for a moment. It must sound weird for 20 year old to be listening to his father like that. “I work with him and help out with my sister.” He explains before Prom can form any judgements. “We work a lot and she’s only 12 so--” Prom silences him with a kiss, as if he were telling him he owe him an explanation. Gladio hauls himself up and sorts through the pile of clothes to throw on- not giving a single fuck if any of them were inside out. He supposed he could explain to his Dad if questioned.

Prompto gathers his sheets around his body and gets up, “Lemme know when get there okay?” Prom gives Gladio a chaste kiss in the middle of him dressing.

 

 

“So what’s up with you and gym babe? Any progress made?” Noct asks Prom. They’re at the arcade, blowing off steam and celebrating finishing their week long finals.

Prom debates telling Noct some details since they’ve last talked about this. “Yeah uh--” he starts off nervously, watching Noct shoot some aliens on the video screen. “We sorta uh….got together?” _What the fuck dude_.

“Got together? Like...for a coffee? Or...a sloppy blowjob?” Noct prods for clarification.

“Weeeelllll--”

Noct drops his arms to look at his best friend. “Holy shit no you didn’t!” Noct says loudly, smiling at the way Prom is panicking and looking around to see if anyone overheard. “Gimme the details dude!” he requests, slapping the back of his hand on Prom’s chest. “Why didn’t you tell me anything!”

“Well you’ve been busy studying and your duties and training and stuff I didn’t wanna bother you.” Prom says quickly.

“Fuck that! Tell me everything!” Noct insists. His phone rings and vibrates just as Prom is about to confide in his best friend. “Hold on a sec-- _uuuggghhhh._ Quit _bothering_ me dude!” Noct hisses, sending the call to voicemail.

Prom laughs, “Who was it? Iggy?”

Noct shakes his head, “Nah, it was Gladio.”

Hearing the name, Prom’s face drops. Gladio? “Uh-- _who?_ ”

“Y’know, my _Shield_.” Noct adds. “I told you this already.”

“Right, right….right.” Prom says softly, eyes drifting towards the floor. Was this the same Gladio? It couldn’t have been. How many Gladio’s were there in Insomnia?

“So tell me about gym babe!” Noct backtracks again, thumbing in more gil into the coin slot of the machine.

“O-oh! Right, um, well--” Prom swallows to clear his throat. _What the fuck should I say?_ “He’s older.”

Noct pauses for only a second before nodding, “Cool. How much older? Like Sugar Daddy status or like around Ignis’ age?” Prom knew all too well how much his friend fancied the assistant.

“About his age I think.”

“You _think?_ What, did you not ask? Wait-- does he know you’re not 18 yet?” Prom’s hesitancy answers the question instantly. “Dude you can get him in trouble if someone else knew or found out.”

“I know I know! But--”

“But what?”

“He treats me so.. _normal_ , y’know?” Noct knew. The Crowned Prince hated the way everyone else treated him. Citizens acted as if Noct was an all powerful God of the Six who could reign a mighty storm at any given time. He couldn’t blame Prom for that. His best friend has been the only person to treat him like a kid his age. And even when the blond would criticize himself for being nothing but a lowly commoner and to be treated so normally by a _Prince_...he understood.

“Just...be careful I guess.” Noct says finally. “So how far you’d get?”

“We uh--” Prom stops mid sentence when he sees a large man approaching them both. He freezes, unable to move or speak when he sees that the man is--

Gladio stops short, staring at Prom, who’s standing next to his Prince.

“What are y--” Noct turns around, “For fucks sakes dude! _Seriously,_ Gladio? You’re following me now?” The question is enough to snap Gladio out of it before he sells himself out.

“Time to go home your Highness. School ended hours ago, and yet you’re not back home in your apartment reading over the reports Ignis took the liberty of noting and delivering to you, _three_ _days ago_. Move it.” Noct grumbles and puts the fake gun down in exchange for his book bag Prom had been holding this entire time.

“I’ll text you later Prom.” Noct mumbles, walking away from his friend and to the car he knew was waiting outside the establishment for him.

Gladio stares at Prompto for only a moment before turning away to follow his Prince. And a Prompto watched him pull out his phone for a moment before he had received his own text from the guy. _‘We need to talk,’_ the message read.

For the first time ever, Prom skips his evening session. He couldn't bring himself to be around Gladio after running into him like that back at the arcade. Thoughts flood and race through his mind about how this all could turn out. Was Gladio upset with him? Did he want to break things off? What was going to happen? He wanted to know but at the same time didn't want to face the music.

Prom’s phone vibrated all afternoon. Checking the notifications, he realizes they're all from Gladio.

 

Gladdy: are you coming to the gym soon?

Gladdy: where are you????

Gladdy: seriously, you're skipping?

Gladdy: it’s leg day

Gladdy: you can’t skip leg day

Gladdy: missing one day is a gateway to future skips, js

Gladdy: you can't just ignore me Prom

Gladdy: have you eaten yet?

Gladdy: even though you flaked, you need to get your protein in

Gladdy: I picked up some steaks from Takka’s

Gladdy: omw

 

Shit! Why hadn't he checked _sooner_? But by the time Prom was about to tell Gladio not to come, there was a knock at his door. Prom felt like if he stayed quiet, he'd go away. But all the lights were on, and he knew Gladio knew he was still up at this hour. Prom sighs, “Shiiit…” he groans. _Just approach this like ripping off a band aid. Just get it over with_

Opening the door, he find Gladio on the other side with a bag full of take out. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Prom squeaks. It takes a moment for Prom to let the other in, his nerves intensifying by the second. He watches Gladio move about his home, putting the food on the counter and turning around to lean into the countertop, looking at Prom with his arms across his chest. He doesn't look mad, or concerned, but rather shy.

“So uh...you’re friends with Noct huh?” Gladio asks, treading the topic carefully.

Prom fidgets, looking at the floor and crossing his own arms to close himself off from the other. “Y-yeah...I am....been in school with him for as long as I can remember.” Gladio nods, not saying anything. They're both quiet. Uncomfortably for once. “He-- he doesn’t know about you and me. Well, not exactly.” Prom briefly explained how he had spoken to Noct about Gladio, who couldn’t help but chuckle at his ‘gym babe’ nickname. Because it just so happened that Gladio may have also confided in Ignis, his Prince’s crush, in his gym eye candy. But he didn’t feel the need to let the blond know.

“Look, Prom...I had no idea. I'm really sorry I--”

“What’re _you_ sorry for?” Prom asks in confusion. “You did nothing wrong. _I_ should be the one apologizing.”

“For…?"

“ _Not_ mentioning how old I was. I knew better and yet--” 

“It’s not like I asked either, Prom. I’m the adult, _I_ should know better.”

“What, so you regret it?”

“What? _No_.” Gladio responds almost offended. “Do you?” he asks back.

“No.”

“Then why would you think I’d regret it?"

Prompto shrugs, finding himself getting a bit emotional, “I dunno. Like, you might think less of me because of how old I actually am. Y’know, jailbait or whatever. But--”

“I don’t think of you in that light. Not before, and not now either. Now it’s just...it’s not complicated, we’re learning more about each other. You just so happen to be a little underage. But you’ll be graduating soon, and I think you’re old enough to make your own decisions and to consent and stuff.” Hearing all of this put the teen at ease. “I’m probably way too calm about all of this but, I really like you and I’ve been wanting more for a while.”

“Whaddyou mean ‘more’?” Prom asks curiously. He had an inkling of what ‘more’ could be, but he needed to hear it from the older man.

“Y’know,” Gladio started, in a tone that suggested the subject was obvious, “You. Me. _Us._ I mean, what we’ve been doing is fun and all but, I’m not like that with just anyone.” Gladio had messed around plenty of times before, but none of them compared to the connection and compatibility they shared. He had never felt so comfortable with anyone else who didn’t put him on a pedestal. Sure, those back at the palace would more than likely view Prompto as a commoner, but they wouldn’t mistreat him as one. They had an image to uphold afterall. “I’d _liked_ for us to take a step in the relationship direction--” _oh em gee_ “--but I’m a bit worried about what your folks think or have to say.” Gladio adds nervously.

Prom half heartedly laughs and rubs one arm, “It’s not like they come around often enough to know what’s going on.” Prom never had to worry about paying any bills on behalf of his folks, and he always got a nice deposit of money from the both of them to make it through each month. “You don’t have to worry about them to be honest.” It hurt a bit to hear that from the younger male. His parents weren’t around a lot from the sounds of it. If at all. That was rough.

“So, where does this leave us then?” Gladio asks curiously. He can hear his own heartbeat pumping in his ears in nervousness. Watching Prom hold himself tighter and curling in his lips in contemplation wasn’t a sign that represented a good one.

“Well,” Prom began after a moment of silence, “if you’re asking what _I_ think of you wanting to be together, in... _that way_ … I guess I’d be cool with that.”  
  
“You guess?” Gladio repeats. “Like, you’re not sure or is this like a half hearted obligation you’d like to see how things shake out?”

“N-no, I-I mean-- I _want_ to be together. Not for shits and giggles but forreal forreal...I--” Prom sighs and groans as he buries his face into his hands, feeling frustrated over his own thoughts and emotions. “I’m trying not to sound too excited and scare you off since I’ve been one sidedly pining over you from a distance like some creep. But of course you already knew that so that argument is null and void. Gods...where am I going with this?”

“You forreal forreal wanna go out with me.” Gladio reminded the blond.

“Right. Yes. That. Absolutely.” Gladio found Prom’s flustered frustration with himself a bit endearing. Prom couldn’t admit his feelings for him without feeling embarrassed about it, as if this were the first ti--- shit. “Fair warning, I’m super new to this stuff so…” In this moment, Gladio pushes off against the counter he had been leaning on and makes his way over to the blushing blond. Which, isn’t fair to Prompto in the slightest. The way Gladio locks his eyes on him is intimidating. But in a sexual sense. Predatory, he believes the word is. And because those light brown eyes are so Godsdamn hypnotising, Prom feels frozen in place, watching Gladio come closer and closer to him. To do what, he didn’t know. Or maybe he did, but right now his mind didn’t generate an answer. All he knows is that Gladio is in his space, the warmth of his hand tucking his hair behind his ear and cupping his freckled face, looking at him with such...such... _love_. Was it too soon to call it that?

“So I take it I’m your first then.” Gladio concludes. Closing in around Prom with his other arm boxing in the younger, territorial like pride strokes his ego. “Hmm...I kinda like that.” He says deeply against those soft pink lips, kissing him tenderly to convey how they belonged to one another. Gladio notes how sweet Prom’s lips and tongue taste. Like that of his favorite post workout snack of vanilla greek yogurt and fresh blueberries. He presses his body against Prom’s entirely, pinning him by the hips, which generates an immediate response from his younger lover, who moans contently and goes slightly limp. Although this wasn’t a fight, this called for the two to celebrate their new founded relationship and successful slight misunderstanding hiccup.

 

 

Prom had ran into Gladio at the front of school grounds, apparently waiting for Noct for weapons training. They chatted and flirted shamelessly by the Regalia as students walked by, staring and talking in hushed whispers about their perceptions of the two’s sudden and unusual closeness. So of course it didn’t take long for Noct to stroll up front, intending to flake out on Gladi and head to the arcade with his best friend, only to find them together. Talking. Only...it looked _more_ than just talking. It looks like when he tries to flirt with Ignis-- oh no.

“Uhh, what the fuck you guys?” Noct says, stopping a few steps short of them, eyeing them questionly. “What’re you two doing?”

“Uh, _talking_ dude.” Prom answers smartly, earning a light laugh from the older man.

“Uh, yeah, I see that but--” Noct quirks his head to the side. “You two don’t look like you’re just...talking.” He silently communicated to Prom not to make him say his judgement out loud. He hoped to the Astrals he was reading the situation incorrectly.

“Well I mean, if it looks like we’re planning our next date then yeah, I guess it looks suggestive.” Prom counters again.

“Wait _what_.” Noct says dumbly. Suddenly, everything his friend told him the other day in conjunction with right now--”Holy shit-- _He’s_ gym babe?” Noct asks incredulously. With the guilty look on Prom’s face, and the smug one on Gladio, Noct closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, “OhmyGods. This can’t-- this can’t be happening.” he mutters to himself in disbelief. The other two watch him let the news sink in. “Let's go, before I have a stroke.” Noct tells Prom he'll text him later as Gladio opens the door of the Regalia. As soon as the Prince gets in the back seat, he scoffs and rolls his eyes in disgust seeing his Shield lay his lips on Prompto as they said goodbye to each other.

During the ride home, Noct pouted and ignored his Shield. He was upset that of all people, _Gladio_ , had not only caught Prom’s eye, but he too had interest in the vibrant blond. He was _Noct’s_ friend first. And the Prince did not like sharing his best friend with someone who was practically his older brother. So upon their arrival, they were greeted at the entrance by none other than King Regis and Clarus. Not even two seconds and-- “Did you know your son is dating my best friend _?”_ he outs to Clarus directly.

“What the _hells_ Noct!” Clarus looks to his eldest and cocks a single brow.

“Is this why you were late that one night?” Clarus asks. And when he son couldn't give him a direct answer, Clarus simply tilted his head to the ceiling, eyes closed, inhaling slowly and deeply. “Leave. Train. I'll deal with you later.” Gladio yanks Noct towards the training room, growling at him for selling him out. Clarus knows his Majesty is looking at him with a knowing look, “Don't you dare...tell Cor about this.” he says. “I don't need him to gloat in my face about how right he was.”

“I'm afraid, my friend,” Regis says slowly, resting his hand on his Shield’s shoulder, “he already knows.” Clarus opens his eyes, looking at his friend to see him nodding towards the other direction where Cor Leonis stood behind some pillars, eavesdropping. The young Marshall, wearing a victorious smirk on his face, approached his senior, leaning in with his hand out, waiting for some sort of payment. With a heavy sigh, Clarus shoves his hand into his trousers, rummaging around the pocket furiously and ripping out several bills and slapping it into the man's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my tumblr in my bio!


End file.
